conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Harveg
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Case-System: ''' The Harvegan language has 4 cases: Nominative, Genitive, Dative and Accusative. Nouns change according to case but also according to ending. Therefore Harveg has 6 declination classes: '''Class-I: Nouns ending in "-e" Singular Plural Nominative: -e -et Genitive: -as -eta Dative: -er -aras Accusative: -en -a Example words: "engvorme"= the attempt "aane"=the bird Nominative: engvorme engvormet Genitive. engvormas engvormeta Dative: engvormer engvormaras Accusative: engvormen engvorma Nominative: aane aanet Genitive: aanas aaneta Dative: aaner aanaras Accusative: aanen aana Class-II: Nouns ending in "-a" Sgl Pl Nom -a -at Gen -as -eta Dat -ar -aras Acc -an -en Example words: "shuppa"=the fish Nom shuppa shuppat Gen shuppas shuppeta Dat shuppar shupparas Acc shuppan shuppen Class-III: Nouns ending in "-ål" Nom -ål -illet Gen -ale -illeta Dat -åler -illaras Acc -illa -illen Example words: "vål"= the street Nom vål villet Gen vale villeta Dat våler villaras Acc villa villen Class-IV: Nouns ending in consonants: Nom - -et Gen -es -eta Dat -er -aras Acc -en -a Example words: "manip"=map Nom manip manipet Gen manipes manipeta Dat maniper maniparas Acc manipen manipa Class V: Nouns ending in "-o" Nom -o -a Gen -os -eta Dat -or -uras Acc -e -en Example words: agvo = the pencil Nom agvo agva Gen agvos agveta Dat agvor agvura Acc agve agven Class VI: Nouns ending in "-as" or "-i", adjectives and special nouns, most of which come from science. Nom -as/i -e Gen -is -es Dat -ir -er Acc -in -en Example words: "benkindvenas"=pregnancy, "klor"=chlorine, "amgenti"=magnet Nom benkindvenas benkindvene Gen benkindvenis benkindvenes Dat benkindvenir benkindvener Acc benkindvenin benkindvenen Nom klor klore Gen kloris klores Dat klorir klorer Acc klorin kloren Nom amgenti amgente Gen amgentis amgentes Dat amgentir amgenter Acc amgentin amgenten Pronouns: Subject Pronouns: Jan = I Van = You Tar = He Dia = She Han = It Nem = We Les = You (plural) Dai = They Direct Object Pronouns: je = me (acc) ve = you (acc) ter=him(acc) dan=her(acc) hes=it(acc) nas=us(acc) las=you(plural, acc) das=them(acc) Indirect Object Pronouns: jom = me (dat) vom = you (dat) tum = him (dat) dom = her (dat) hom = it (dat) num = us (dat) lum = you (plural, dat) dezi = them (dat) Possessive Pronouns: jana = my vala = your tara= his dina = her hana = its nena= our lena = your(pl) desna= their Verbs There are only 3 verb classes in Harveg: Class I: Verbs ending in "-a" (about 80% of all verbs) Present tense: "Jezain" tross'a' (to help) skeba (to see) tross'e' skeb'e' tross'an' skeb'an' tross'a' skeb'a' tross'ade' skeb'ade' tross'eman ' skeb'eman' tross'at' skeb'at' Other verbs ending in "-a": deita= to take, kenpa= to buy, antenskepa= to anticipate, mansta= to stand igma= to give, smala= to taste Class II: Verbs ending in "-ík" (about 15% of all verbs) kesík (to love) amík (to think) nadík (to come) kes'ke' amke nadke kes'kan ' amkan nadkan kes'ki' amki nadki kes'ake' amake nadake kes'kam' amkam nadkam kes'kat' amkat nadkat Class III: Verbs ending in "-ók": (About 5% of all verbs) alók (to sit) dravók (to write) al'ke' dra'f'''ke* al'kan''' dra'f'''kan* al'ák''' dravák al'áke' draváke al'kam' dra'f'''kam* al'kót''' dra'f'''kót* *An obligatory sound shift happens when combining certain consonants with the "-ók" conjugation: v + ók --> -f- (dravók -> jan drafke) b + ók --> -p- (trabók -> jan trapke) (to step over) d + ók -> -t- (hadók -> jan hatke ) (to tell lies) g + ók -> -k- (lëgók -> jan lëkke) (to shine) h + ók -> -ch- (vrehók -> jan vrechke) (to dive) "ch" pronounced like German "ch" in "Bach" z + ók -> -s- (razók -> jan raske) (to cut) '''Irregular Verbs': for (to be) vór (to have) ita (to go) omda ( to want) tón van ite óm tan ven itan óman/omdan ta be ita óma /omda tande vande íde ônde/ omdade taman vaman ítam ómdam/omdeman tabat bet yátt ómat/omdat Syntax Lexicon Example text Atset in garvet yátt kvoles brisket for, a só jan amke. = I don't think cats and dogs can be friends. ("Cats and dogs can no friends be, yes so I think) ats=cat garf=dog kvol=none, no brisk=friend Itan morpen val fonka?= Can you bake bread? (Can bread you bake?) morp= bread fonka=to bake Ejs, jan ite gór hures eifkona kinta, só ta. = No, I can only make good casserole, you know. (No, I can only good casserole cook, so (it) is.) ejs=no gór=only hór=good eifkona=casserole kinta=to cook Jan drafke janas profteser sakripen. Sókkzvaner, dia sakripa naup be vektor. = I write a letter to my teacher(fem), but she never reads them unfortunately. (I write my teacher(dat) letter. Unfortunately, she letters never has read) proftes= teacher (female) sakrip=letter sókkzvaner=unfortunately naup=never vekta= to read proftes be vektor = the teacher has read Jan je alke za elkan ayn za elkar de alók. I sit down on the chair to be seated on the chair. (I me sit on chair(acc) "in order to" on chair(dat) to "be seated") za=on elka= chair ayn.....de...=in order to Nat han ta? = what is that? nat=what(nom) Kessín ta nat? = What is love? kessín=love Nader val amkan? = What do you think?/What are you thinking about ? nader=what(dat) Naddes val svonan? - What are you talking about? svona=to talk naddes=what (gen) Net kintan val zinfar? = what do you cook today? net=what(acc) zinfar=today Han ta vesk? = Who is this? Vegget kouk smala huri, amkan val? = Whose cake do you think tastes better? huri=better kouk=cake Vér ómdan kessínen val igma? = Whom do you want to give love to? vér=whom(dat) Rinde móskron zinfar nám plassen deita? Where is the concert going to take place today? Rinde=where móskron=concert plass=place deita=to take plassen deita=to take place nám plassen deita=is going to take place Zarinden han num medina?=Where does this lead to?(Where to this us lead?) Zarinden=where to medina=to lead Yorinde entvas amëgik nadke? - Where does this idea come from? yorinde=Where from entvas= this, these, those amëgik=idea Davin hes mán val tilka? = When will you understand? davin=when tilka=to understand val mán tilka= you will understand Davóza gesten ven? = Until when do you have time? davóza=until when gest=time Yodave askan val hes grajs? = How long do you know? (Since when know you this already?) yodave=since when aska= to know grajs=already Hón laskar gistaras jan vom van svónt ër val jom am vrossener kasban anfor! - How often did I tell you to leave me in peace? hón laskar= how many/how much gist=the time, the quantity hón laskar gistaras= how many times/how often svónt=said/told ër=...that...(conjunction) vrossen=peace anfor=to let kasba=to have to (when telling someone else/when told by someone else) am=in, on am vrossener anfor= to leave someone in peace Han haut óskina ita for? - How is this possible? (This how possible can be?) haut=how óskina=possible Lvatas hemas kankas zanvolse ómda lvatin plikin vramas ude vór. Zól jan lvatir hemir kankas zanvolser lvatin plikin vramas ude zektor van. - The new mean old (age) boss wants to have a new shiny and fast car. Therefore, I bought the new mean old boss a new shiny and fast car. lvat=new hema=mean kank=old(age) zanvolse=boss plika=shiny vram=fast udo=car zól=therefore/as a consequence jan ven zektor= I have bought/I bought Entas asimen, terek yüm-boukter den våler mansta, ta jana maman. -> The person who stands over there on the street is my mother. entas=this asimen=person terek=..,who... yüm=there yüm-boukter=over there den=on den våler=on the street Uden reika én reik, tista elsen ta grobjesa, ta Rudolf. Among the reindeers, the reindeer with the biggest nose is Rudolf. (Among the reindeers the reindeer, whose nose is biggest, is Rudolf) uden=among reik=reindeer én= put before a noun when it is going to be specified after wards "reik=reindeer -> én reik, teregen jan keske" - The reindeer that I love" tista=whose(conjunction) elsen= nose grob=big grobjesa=biggest Han ta jekko én frëmer, tistan zanten jan keske. This is the jacket of the woman whose son I love. jekko=jacket frëm=woman tistan=whose(conjunction, acc) zant=son Prohejk ayn fërzing lokanas heltkimmas, tereger sókkzvaner antensiken neske dor kenza, slokor nosba for. The project of analyzing local voting results which unfortunately nobody pays attention to anymore had to be shut down. prohejk= project ayn= comes after a known if it is described further but has no conjunction fërzing=research, analysis, examination lokana=local heltkimme=voting result kimme=result helt=vote sloka=to end, to shut down, to finish, to stop slokor=shut down, finished, closed neske=nobody dor=anymore antensik=attention kenza=to give (neutral, not as a gift) antensiken kenza=to pay attention to The Declaration of Human Rights: Zede sapjenas elbrem in ígem ayn am stimmener in reikjaver tabat bëror. Dai tabat het kigvor in beaskener igmorat in kasbarat aganstenvizer ger ebók het kinkener brandenhetes. Zeda=every sapjena=human(adj.) elbra=free íga=equal stimmen=dignity reikjava=right for bëror=to be born. het=with kigvo=reason beasken=conscience igmorat=endowed(past participle of "igma" "igmoar" with plural ending "-at") kasbara=should aganstenvizer=one another, mutually ger ebók=to act, to behave kinken=spirit brandenhet=brotherhood Category:Languages